Wachlarz sprzecznych uczuć
by AFSailor
Summary: TemarixShikamaru,lemon.


Kolejny raz wysłana do Konohy, Temari stała obok wejście do akademii. Jej wachlarz spoczywał obok, oparty o ścianę Tsunade naradzała się właśnie nad czymś z Shizune i kazały jej poczekać. Oczywiście, blondynka nie miała co robić. Chciała się zobaczyć z Shikamaru, ale od pierwszego spotkanego chłopaka dowiedziała się, że jego zespół został właśnie wysłany z misją do Krainy Fal. Usiadła więc przy wejściu do akademii i postanowiła, że przeczeka ten czas, odbierze odpowiedź od hokage Konohy i wróci jak najszybciej do siebie. Chociaż okolice Konohy były bardzo przyjemne, przypomniało jej to, że jej wioska może tylko marzyć o takim otoczeniu. Wszędzie tylko piasek, piasek i nawet nikogo, z kim mogłaby porozmawiać. Chciałaby tu kiedyś zamieszkać, ale wiedziała, że wtedy nie miałaby kontaktu z Gaarą. A chociaż się go bała, to jednak wolała, żeby był koło niej. On był nieobliczalny.  
Nie jak Shikamaru, pomyślała. Na wspomnienie tamtego zrobiło jej się cieplej. Skromny, spokojny a do tego mądry. Tylko wyraźnie stronił od kobiet, jakby się ich bał. Czy był gejem? Dobrze, może była dla niego raz czy dwa razy trochę za ostra, ale w końcu, musiała. Był taki denerwujący. I ten idiotyczny pojedynek. Wygrał, a się wycofał. Była wściekła i miała go za najnędzniejszego z mężczyzn. Teraz chętnie by się z nim spotkała, wyjaśniła to czy tamto, może gdzieś by się wybrali. Ale co, gdyby inni zobaczyli? Pewnie śmialiby się z niej do końca świata. Temari nawet nie zauważyła, kiedy znalazła się za jedną z bocznych ścian akademii. Wokół nie było nikogo. Wsunęła dłoń pod bluzkę, dotykając swoich piersi.  
- Shikamaru… - wyszeptała cicho, dotykając siebie. To, że robiła to w jego wiosce, jeszcze bardziej ją podniecał. Rozsunęła szerzej lnianą, jasną bluzkę, wydobywając piersi na światło dzienne. Masowała i pieściła je, starając się nie wzdychać za głośno. Przyciskała lekko własne sutki. Wolała nie myśleć, co by się stało, gdyby ktoś ją tutaj przyłapał. Ale ten dreszcz niepewności był jeszcze bardziej podniecający. Czuła, jak tam na dole robi się mokra. Wiedziała, że nie powinna tego tu robić, ale nie panowała już nad swoimi emocjami. Szepcząc cicho imię chłopaka, którego oficjalnie nie znosiła a skrycie kochała, masturbowała się na tyłach akademii.  
Gdy wielka dłoń spoczęła na jej ramieniu. Temari tylko swojemu charakterowi zawdzięczała to, że krzykiem nie wystraszyła całej Konohy. Czerwona na twarzy odwróciła się. Za nią stał wysoki, potężniej zbudowany mężczyzna o długich, jasnych włosach, szerokiej twarzy o ostrych rysach i jowialnym uśmiechu. Dwie poziome, czerwone linie przepływały po jego twarzy, od oczu w dół. Na zielonym stroju nosił czerwoną narzutę, na nogach miał klapki.  
- Co my tu mamy? – spytał z uśmiechem. Temari szybko zakryła się, patrząc na niego z lękiem. Słyszała o nim. Jiraya, zwany przez innych ero-seninem. Wstyd odbierał jej mowę.  
- Ja… ja… - starała się coś z siebie wydusić. Jiraya blokował jej drogę, nie miała gdzie uciec. Wtedy złapał ją w pasie i podskoczył do góry. Nie wiedziała, że potrafi aż tak wysoko, ale w końcu był nie byle kim. Zanim się obejrzała, byli w jego pokoju, na jednym z pięter akademii.  
- Puść mnie! – krzyknęła, bijąc pięściami w jego klatę. Ale oczywiście, z kimś tak silnym nie miała wielkich szans. Jiraya śmiał się głośno, patrząc na nią.  
- Nie wiesz, że regulamin Konohy zabrania robienia sobie dobrze w miejscach publicznych? – spytał – Czy wy, piaskowi ninja, macie jakieś inne zasady?  
- Nic… nic ci do tego – szarpnęła się jeszcze raz w jego żelaznym uchwycie.  
- Chyba muszę udzielić ci lekcji dobrego wychowania i manier – westchnął Jiraya. Ruchem szybszym niżby Temari była w stanie to nawet zauważyć, zerwał jej strój. A właściwie to zdjął, bo ze zdziwieniem zauważyła, że nie rozdarł go, ale po prostu błyskawicznie z niej zdjął. Nawet jej rajstopy. Nie wiedziała, że to możliwe. Prawie tego nie poczuła. Musiał być naprawdę zdolny.  
Jiraya, położył nagą, szamocącą się ciągle Temari na kolanie i siadł na łóżku.  
- Widzę, że już trochę zaczęłaś, ale dokończymy to – powiedział, wsuwając od razu dwa palce do jej mokrej cipki. Temari jęknęła, kiedy penetrował ją nimi. Robił to bardzo sprawnie, musiała mu to przyznać, było jej dobrze, ale czuła straszny wstyd. Była jednak tak podniecona, że poczuła rozczarowanie, gdy nagle przerwał. Powstrzymała się resztką sił przed proszeniem, żeby dokończył. Położył ją na łóżku, podszedł do szuflady i coś z niej wyjął.  
- Znalazłem to kiedyś u Tsunade – powiedział, demonstrując wibrator – Wiedziałem, że się kiedyś przyda.  
Jeszcze raz umieścił Temari na swoich kolanach, po czym wepchnął plastikowy przedmiot do jej mokrej i rozgrzanej cipki. Blondynka jęknęła, kiedy poczuła, jak to coś zaczyna wibrować w jej środku. Zaraz potem Jiraya zamknął jej usta, wsuwając do nich palce mokre od jej soków. Czuła się upokorzona, ale było jej też dobrze. Posłusznie lizała jego palce, czując jak rozkosz stopniowo ogarnia jej ciało. Nie miała już siły i ochoty, żeby protestować.  
Jiraya położył ją na łóżku, po czym związał jej nogi i ręce. Usta zatkał plastikową kulką na sznurku. Wibrator w jej wnętrzu cały czas pracował. Senin spojrzał na swoje dzieło, pogłaskał ją po głowie.  
- Leż tu grzecznie i baw się dobrze – to mówiąc, wyszedł. Temari szarpała się w więzach, ale widać było, że Jiraya znał się na ich zakładaniu, bo nie miała szans na uwolnienie się. Była już bardzo blisko orgazmu, więc czując, że i tak się nie uwolni, legła spokojnie, oddając się rozkoszy. Czas mijał.  
- Ohhhhhhh! – jęknęła przeciągle, gdy osiągnęła szczyt. W tej samej chwili drzwi do pokoju otworzyły się.  
- Jiraya, czemu miałem…. – Temari na widok stojącej w drzwiach osoby spaliła największą w życiu cegłę. W drzwiach stał Shikamaru, a na jego twarzy widać było bezbrzeżne zdziwienie. Szybko wszedł do środka, zamknął drzwi za sobą i podszedł do łóżka, uwalniając ciężko oddychającą Temari z więzów i knebla. Spostrzegła na jego twarzy wstyd i zakłopotanie, po chwili odwrócił się szybko. No tak, była przecież goła. I ten wibrator… szybko wyjęła go i wyrzuciła za łóżko.  
- Co ty… - Shikamaru chciał spytać, ale język mu się plątał. Temari wahała się tylko chwilę. Właściwie to już było jej wszystko jedno. Podeszła do niego, objęła i pocałowała. Zaskoczony chłopak nie wiedział, co się dzieje, kiedy jej usta przywarły do jego, a język wsunął się do środka. Ale niewiele mógł zrobić, sam widok tej dziewczyny działał na niego wystarczająco mocno. Wcześnie uważał ją za wiedźmę, ale nic nie mógł na to poradzić, że mu się podobała. Zwłaszcza teraz. Nawet trochę żałował, że ją rozwiązał, związana była jeszcze bardziej pociągająca. Skrycie marzył o niej, od ich pierwszego pojedynku. Nawet wtedy trochę mu głupio było, że ją pokonał. Przytulił ją do siebie i odpowiedział na jej pocałunek. Oboje skrycie pragnęli tego, ale nigdy nie mieli odwagi powiedzieć tego głośno.  
Rozebrał się szybko, aby nie dać jej czekać i wszedł do łóżka, rozchylając jej nogi. Temari położyła się na plecach, uśmiechając się do niego zachęcająco.  
- Nie na taki rewanż liczyłam – powiedziała – ale… oohhhh – jęknęła, gdy wszedł w nią. Dla ich obu to był pierwszy raz. Czuła to, gdy pieścił jej ciało, trochę po omacku szukając jej wrażliwych miejsc. Sama też nie bardzo wiedziała, co powinna w takiej sytuacji robić. Bolało ją, gdy straciła dziewictwo, ale ból stopniowo mijał, przeradzając się w rozkosz. Shikamaru pieścił jej piersi, całował jej kark i twarz. Oboje przywarli ciasno do siebie, a Temari otoczyła go rękoma i nogami, przyciskając mocno. Jego ręce zanurzyły się w jej włosach.  
- Temari, ja… - Shikamaru wyszeptał między pieszczotami – Przepraszam za tamto…  
- Nie, to ja byłam głupia – powiedziała, całując go okolice ucha. Jej wilgotna piczka wsysała jego członka, zaciskając się na nim coraz mocniej. Ich spocone ciała ocierały się o siebie. Temari nie czuła już wstydu, nie zastanawiała się nawet, skąd Shikamaru wziął się tutaj. On też porzucił wszystkie myśli i negatywne uczucia, jakie miał wcześniej do niej. Była silna i zdecydowana, tak. Ale była też piękna i namiętna. Pragnął jej. Głupio mu tylko było, że jest tak niedoświadczony w tych sprawach. Penetrował ją coraz szybciej i mocniej, czując, że niebawem dojdzie. Powstrzymywał się, chcąc, żeby to trwało jak najdłużej.  
Wyszedł z niej w ostatniej chwili, wystrzeliwując wszystko na jej brzuch i piersi. Jej przeciągły jęk wypełnił pokój. Chociaż Temari udawała tylko, nie zauważył tego. Nie chciała, żeby było mu wstyd. Czuła jego ciepłe nasienie na swoim ciele. Oboje leżeli po chwili na łóżku obok siebie. Temari nagle coś przyszło do głowy.  
- Skąd się tu wziąłeś? – spytała – miałeś podobno misję.  
- Tak, ale nagle pojawił się Jiraya i wezwał mnie do wioski, na szczęście nie byliśmy daleko, więc użył swojego jutsu i przeniósł mnie tu. Powiedział, że mam iść do jego pokoju w akademii i tam na niego poczekać… Ale jak ty…  
- Nieważne – Temari zamknęła mu usta pocałunkiem, nie chcąc opowiadać o tym, co sprawiło, że się tutaj znalazła. Zastanawiała się, czy nie powinna nawet podziękować Jirayi.  
- Będę musiała iść – powiedziała w końcu, niechętnie wstając z łóżka i ubierając się – wasza Hokage czeka na mnie.  
- Szkoda – Shikamaru też wstał – Chciałbym, żebyś została u nas na zawsze.  
- Ja też bym chciała, ale co my na to poradzimy – odparła, zakładając rajstopy – ja mam swoją wioskę, ty swoją. Mamy obowiązki…  
Żadne z nich nie wiedziało, że w pokoju obok ero senin oraz hokage obserwowali wszystko za pomocą umieszczonego w pokoju Jirayi lustra.  
- Młodość to wspaniała rzecz, nie uważasz? – powiedział zbol, wstając – Trzeba by jakoś załatwić przeniesienie tej dziewczyny do Konohy. Szkoda by było, żeby nam się zmarnowali.  
- Masz rację – uśmiechnęła się Tsunade – Zobaczę, co da się zrobić.  
W pokoju obok Temari i Shikamaru wymienili ostatni pocałunek, po czym opuścili pokój, oczywiście osobno. Mieszkanka Wioski Piasku wiedziała już, że będzie musiała się postarać, żeby niedługo wysłano ją do Konohy jeszcze raz.


End file.
